


I still have you in mind.

by robojason



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, just them being in a distance relationship, tendou is kinky, tenushi, ushijima is a hopeless romantic, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robojason/pseuds/robojason
Summary: 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦?Ushijima thought. Never losing Tendou's show, never losing a detail about him.And his hands, those precious parts... what were the finger tapes for?
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: Thirst Over Tendou 2020





	I still have you in mind.

ㅤ  
Sometimes he wondered what the finger tapes were hiding around those long, thin fingers he knew so well.

He wasn’t losing sight of them during the whole program. Each gesture, each movement, was followed by the brown orbs of the one who asked themselves over and over again, without getting any answer...

What would those finger tapes 𝗵𝗶𝗱𝗲?

In the past, the red haired with bandages played volleyball. He could understand that he was careful when treating such precious parts of his body. Tendou used his hands to 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬, something that made him shine above any other. Of course he had to be gentle with them. But even when he knew it from the beginning, he didn’t do that since the first day. Perhaps because he expected Ushijima to notice the wounds on his fingers and, taking his hand as delicately as possible, tell him those words.

“You should use finger tape on them.”

The next day he was showing his bandaged fingers, shaking gently to greet the number 1. A complicit smile that seemed to say "I've listened to you."

And now, cooking in front of the camera, what did he hope to hide? What was so 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗲 for Tendou to hide? A wound, a cut made with the knife, or the area that his lover 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙙. All options were possible. All the options meant “I bleed, I feel, I fall in love, 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗮 𝗵𝘂𝗺𝗮𝗻. Not like a monster.”  
Maybe Ushijima couldn't have a clue of how important his fingers were to the chocolatier now that he doesn't dedicate his time to sport.

How many desires does them hide.  
He couldn’t imagine how many times Tendou had been looking at Ushijima's, being the part with which his dearest friend hit the ball using all his strenght. There were lives force, desire and caring. Now as an adult, Tendou saw it that way. He wanted to entwine his own with the other’s, kiss them, 𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮... so he would feel the same. So he would realize how important fingers were, not for a volleyball player anymore.

Far from that idea and staring at the screen, Ushijima wondered if this was a way to communicate. Because, shaking his bandaged fingers as he said goodbye, Tendou might want to send a message to him.

“Look, Wakatoshi kun. 𝗜 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗶𝗻 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱.”  
ㅤ


End file.
